Hero's Love
by Fullmetal Zelda
Summary: This story has different one-shots every chapter and they're all unrelated to the previous ones. WARNING: These stories include sex scenes, rape and yaoi so not for little kiddies. LAST ONE SHOT - Ganondorf Rapes Dark Link
1. Link x Two Gerudo

**Hello everyone! This is the first story that I have uploaded onto this site but I have started to write some other stories but they haven't been shared with anyone else yet. **

**I am taking suggestions at the moment so leave a review or something on that you want to me to write. ****It can be just one character jerking off by themselves or a threesome or even the whole Zoras for example doing stuff together in one room, whatever and whoever you want really and I will try write it to the best of my ability. **

**Link x Two Gerudo**

* * *

I could feel my heart pounding, sweat trickling down the back of my neck as I tried to sneak around another corner of Gerudo's fortress. The place that only had women. The place I lost my virginity.

"Hey you, stay there!" A voice called. I spun around to see a redhead dressed in purple with a spear in her hand. She pushed me into the floor with her spear almost digging into my tunic. I was too nervous to think, to speak, to realize that I needed to escape as soon as possible.

The woman threw me into this empty room before landing in there too with another women who looked exactly the same as her. The room was a lot cooler than the desert but I felt as if I was cooking on a barbecue... well something like that anyway. The only source of light was coming from the hole in the ceiling, which could easily be shut if chosen to. I would have called for help but seeing as I was the intruder, it didn't seem smart.

One of the women sat on my hips, her perfect breasts hovering over my face. She pulled off my hat and I had just opened my mouth to complain when she began to stroke my hair gently. I closed it straight away. She wasn't the prettiest woman I had ever seen but damn her fingers felt like an angel's and her breasts... don't let me get started on them.

"It's been ages since a cute guy like yourself has came by our fortress, we were getting bored of seeing vagina all day long," She whispered to me and stroked my hair still at the same time. I could feel my face blushing but I nodded. She giggled. Damn, it sounded hot.

"Yes," the other one continued, "I was feeling the same, every girl needs a man sometime." Her voice sounded insanely sexy, I wasn't sure what made it sound so good. She winked at me and pulled off my sweaty boots.

The first woman began to kiss all the way down my neck then back up again with each lap of kisses, the speed increased. After a few minutes, she stopped and started to suck on my collar bone. Pleasure filled my body, I knew my dick was hardening at the sound of her sucking alone...

The second Gerudo was tracing her fingers around my clothed legs, her finger taking it's time as it sailed across my ship.

Her partner climbed off me and her lips found mine. Then her tongue slipped into it. It began to lick mine and I couldn't help but lick it back. I felt the explosion of saliva in my mouth as our tongues pretended to be washing machines and cleaned the other one.

Elsewhere, my tunic was gently being removed from my body... then my white shirt until I was laying there only in my tight, white leggings. I heard a giggle, knowing straight away that it was because underneath those leggings... there was no underwear. The leggings were gently unraveled off my body and I could feel her hands the second they gripped onto my unshaven paradise.

One hand rode up my boner then back down again for the next few minutes, the pace of the strokes getting faster each time they returned to my testicles. A moan escaped my lips and the kiss had been broken and my hair was being stroked again. Then my hips began to jerk randomly... I knew I had reached my climax.

Quickly, her head lowered and I exploded inside her mouth. It really did now feel like heaven! Her tongue swallowed up every drop of semen I had produced and her mouth began to slide up and down my erect cock like her hands had. I watched the other woman pull her tight purple shirt off and I helped her undo her black bra. Her perky tits sprung out and man I couldn't take my eyes them. She let me suck on her nipple, it tasted way better than any bottle of milk I had had when I was little.

"Mmhmm, you're my hero," she moaned loudly and then desperately threw off her trousers and pants.

My eyes almost popped out staring at her shaven pride that reality felt far away. Another explosion took place down below so I couldn't help but moan.

She crouched down and sat on my face. Damn. I began to eat my dinners worth, slowly licking her vagina's center with my tongue. It explored the entrance, eager to get its fee into the kingdom. The gates finally opened and my tongue shot inside. I could feel the wet walls of her cilt that tasted better than anything I had eaten before.

Her moans grew louder and her climax hit. A white, thin liquid poured into my mouth. I drunk up every little bit, making sure none of it went to waste because damn that pussy juice was too good to waste.

I felt my cock sucking stop. What? Why? I heard a zipping noise then I felt my dick start going again. I could tell that the second Gerudo was riding her pussy on my dick; the loud clicks of wetness was a big enough giveaway as it was. By now, I wasn't bothering to keep back any moans. I let them escape my lips on their own, whenever they wanted. Besides, I could tell the girls were enjoying my deep moan as much as I was enjoy both of their moans.

"I'm c-cumming!" She wailed. The vagina from my face was lifted and the next thing I knew, cum was oozing from the vagina that my dick was jamming in and out of. It squirted all over mine and her below area. The girls began to explore each other's mouths as I sat up, confused at what had just happened.

I wiped my hand down my face and realized a heck load of jizz was on my face. I licked my fingers, hungry for it and watched the girls make out as I rubbed my dick. Lesbians are definitely a turn-on.

"Shove it in... my arse," One girl gasped as she came up for breath. I obeyed her commands. I shoved my dick into her tight hole and began jerking in and out of it. A sensation filled my body as the three of us all began to moan. Music to my ears. Music to all our sets of ears.

The evening went on with similar stuff happening until my first time body couldn't take it any more. Due to exhaustion, I collapsed onto the floor. Goddess Din it felt good though but man it was tiring.

Before I knew it, I had passed out. How would have known that the Gerudo were good sex toys?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is a tad shot but I wasn't sure what else to put in, haha.**


	2. Young Link x Ruto

**After some thought, I've decided that I'm going to make this into a story full of one-shots that will be updated every week or every two weeks. This chapter was a request by Metalhead411, Young Link x Ruto. It was pretty difficult to write for some reason but I managed to get the chapter together. The threesome one that Metalhead411 also suggested might be written at some point in the near future too along and guisniperman's request with female Zoras and Link. This chapter is longer than the last one so hopefully it will be less rushed and more enjoyable.**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, favourites and follows so far, it seriously means a lot! **

* * *

Link could hear himself panting as he held Ruto above his head. He had been walking for hours now to put her down and get the right amount of sleep for once. Ever since he had left the forest, his sleeping pattern hadn't been great. Some nights he'd stay up all night fighting off skeleton zombies in Hyrule Field, other nights he would be resting in Impa's house by nine in the evening. It really depended on his location and what he had been up to during the day.

"You know Link, if I'm really that heavy we can have a break," Ruto giggled, nudging him to put her down. He wanted to continue his journey around Jabu Jabu but he really couldn't decline her offer, he needed sleep badly - the dark rings below his eyes was more than enough of a sign that he did. He placed next to two wooden crates and slowly sat onto the floor. They both sighed, wanting to be out the fish and to have that blue gem. Link was too exhausted to say anything else so he rolled onto his side and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Ruto watched Link as he fell asleep, his messy blond hair falling gently over his closed eyes. His mouth was opened slightly and she waited until he had started to snore before she planned on doing anything. She wasn't sleepy at all really seeing as she hadn't been doing much walking or anything for that matter. After Link was deep in his dreams, she sucked her fingers hungrily. _Hungry for some love. _One of her fingers traced around the moist entrance of her vagina while her other hand cupped on one of her blossoming breast. Her wet finger entered her vagina gently and began to draw faint circles inside of it, the speed increasing gradually while the circle increased in pressure and size. Five minutes later her index finger had joined in the party, her pussy clicking loudly now every time it made another lap around the walls of her cervix. But of course, the clicking wasn't the only noise that Ruto was making, quiet moans were escaping her lips too. When she pulled her finger out, cum was soaked all over them. _This wasn't enough_. She needed more love.

She looked over at the sleeping Link, who was snoring gently, still rolled onto one of his sides like he had been before she had begun her pleasure. A smirk stretched across her face and she crawled over to him and stuck her two wet fingers into his mouth, knowing that he might not want to help her needs if he was awake. Her fingers wiggled inside of his mouth so that his saliva would clean the cum off them. It only took a minute until the job was done so she pulled her fingers out with a pop. _But still this wasn't enough._ Her hands explored his clothed body, hungry for him and for his love. When she had reached the edge of his tunic, which was covering his pride and power, she hesitated for a moment before pulling it up. _It was then that she saw his treasure._

Her mouth dropped as his four inch dick stood up right in front of her face with pubic hairs sprouting out of it. It was the first time she had seen anything like it, yes all of her race were naked but their genitals were nothing compared to this. Eagerly, she grasped hold onto his penis head and slid down it and then back up. Her hands felt amazing, he felt so smooth... so nice to touch. She continued rubbing it as if she needed it, trying to make sure that he wouldn't wake up. After all, they had only met today, it would certainly be weird for a princess like herself to ask something so... so sexual. But if she had been paying attention to his face, she would have noticed that her rubbing had woken him up. He was biting his lip to try pull back the moans that were tried to escape him.

Her handy work felt amazing. Link never would have thought a girl like her would know how to work it down there, she didn't seem the type to. It was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced in his life, there was no way that he wanted her to stop - even if they were both like twelve years old, it felt good for the Hero of Time.

"Oh Link... you're the cutest boy I've ever met," Ruto muttered to herself, "I wish you were awake to feel this" Her head moved down and she nibbled onto his testicles then began to suck on them. A sensational feeling traveled around Link's veins and to his every fingertip, all the pleasurable feelings he was experiencing in one go was too much. _He had to. He couldn't do anything about it. He was going to explode._ Thin sperm trickled down his whistle and he let out a loud moan before he was able to stop himself. He could feel his face going a bright red but Ruto continued her work, realizing that he had woken up. In fact knowing that he was now awake it made Ruto suck on his balls even harder.

Link stroked her head with the deeper moans that escaped his lips. Ruto's head bobbed up and down as she blew on his whistle, she wanted him more than anything now. _She wanted to lose her virginity to him._ _He wanted it more than she did._ So before they both knew it, his dick was sliding in and out of her vagina. At first, it made her wince in pain, considering she was still a virgin but after a few thrusts, it a lot better than it hurt. Like earlier, there were clicking sounds and seductive moans but because they were both away and happy to do this, the moans sounded like a song to both their ears. His body continued doing its motions in and out of her's, the sensation was far beyond anything only a pair of hands alone could do. Things weren't only going on downstairs, upstairs, Link's an Ruto's mouths had met. His soft lips touched her's and he sucked onto her bottom lip, starving for her affection.

They were both camels, eating each other's faces off happily. Ruto's tongue licked all around Link's mouth with a her hands rubbing his back gently. It was was like a spinning washing machine, flooding with saliva. _Like Noah's Ark all over again._

"You're ma-mmazing," Ruto managed to get out between the moans and the kisses. She could feel Link smiling in the next kiss before he pushed her onto the floor. His mouth and dick popped from hers and he removed his green tunic. Ruto watched him with her eyes wide open, eager to see what other surprises were underneath. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to imagine what it could look like and by the time she had opened them again, he was naked. His body was better than she had thought, he had a six pack and he had a lot of arm muscles. _Extremely hot._ In fact, his body was so hot, Ruto's vagina leaked without anything touching it. Her face went bright red. She sat up to get a better look of his body but he pushed her back onto the floor and began to kiss up and down her neck. _Yet another sensation. _The female Zora began to moan again, her back arched.

He sucked on one of her developing nipples and his hands traveled around her body. At first, she wiggled around a bit, being sensitive on her sides but the more he touched, the better it felt and the more control she gained. After a few minutes, Link sat up and stared into her eyes. He had forgotten about his quest to defeat Ganon and the only thing that was on his mind was Ruto and the pleasure they both desperately needed. Link got out his boomerang and began mixing it inside of Ruto, her moans as loud as ever. He shoved it in and out of her harshly, making her scream a bit but after it got going; the feeling was sensational. Ruto continued to work with the boomerang whilst Link got behind her with a smile stretched on his face. His erect penis jammed into her tight arse hole and like before, he was thrusting in and out of her. They both moaned, happy that their virginity had been stolen by the other one.

"R-Ruto can we stop now?" Link panted, "This is too much for my body." Ruto looked at him tiredly, he had a point... for first timers this was certainly enough for their developing bodies. She nodded her head and went back waited until he had fallen asleep in her arms before closing her eyes to get some rest. After all, they had a big day ahead of them.

_They'd both had fun. It was certainly something worth doing again sometime, it was obvious that two types of treasures were inside of this fish._

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading! Please rate, review and follow! Of course, suggestions are still welcome!**


	3. Zelda's Bathtime

**Hello again everyone, I'm finally back after this really bad author's block. I was going to do one of the requests but then I realized Link had been in the first two one-shots so I thought I'd do a chapter without him so in the end I went with Zelda by herself at bath time. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows so far, keep them coming please!**

* * *

***As easy or as hard as you may think it is, being a princess can be very frustrating and exhausting. Yes it has its advantages but there are some very big disadvantages.***

Zelda twisted the taps on, her feet throbbing from a meeting that had been held at lunchtime. She was glad it was over, glad that she could finally have a chance to relax without anyone nagging her that a clump of her hair had been knotted together at the back or that she wasn't standing up straight every time she slouched a cementer shorter. She wiped a strand of hair from her face and titled her head backwards. _It was bath time - easily her most relaxing time of the day._

The heat from the water soothed her pale body, comforting her strained muscles with her left hand tracing the outline of her skeleton from the collar bone. Her other hand splashed around in the water gently, careful not to throw any out of the bath tub. She closed her eyes and imagined that she wasn't Princess Zelda anymore but Link's partner that would save all of Hyrule from that stupid Ganondorf. Heh, that stupid Ganondorf. The glares that he would always give her when she was a child made her shiver. Zelda rolled her shoulders back, at least she didn't have to see his ugly face any more.

Her mind drifted back to Link, tall, blond and all she could ever dream of. _The perfect being..._ well in her eyes anyway! Even though his hygiene wasn't exactly up to her standards, there was something about him that made him attractive and irresistible Thinking about the time when he had came to her from all the way from the forest made her blush alone... it made her feel special. (Even if he had destined to) Her hand suddenly cupped her breast, pretending that Link was holding it. Her wet finger circled the hardened nipple, a pleasurable feeling building up.

Elsewhere, her other hand stroked her shaven kingdom, pressing against the treasure that was in-between its lips. Her fingers trailed against the smooth surface, teasing it as if Link was. Touching herself after she had thought about him had become a habit recently, perhaps it was because she had seen him after he had fully completed puberty only a week ago. She wasn't too sure. But about her after first touching session, she had figured that it was best to do it only in her own privacy. No one else did it in public... well Ganondorf was an exception She rubbed a little circle onto her g-spot with hardly any pressure pressed against it but the more she thought about Link, the harder and bigger her circles grew. _The more she wanted it._

Her white teeth gritted together as her hand worked its magic, the feeling felt as if someone else was doing it all for her. _Link._ To keep all the noises that tried to escape her lips, she had tightly gripped onto her breast. Nevertheless of it all, she wasn't able to stop the wriggling of her hips, which caused a few drops of water to rain out the bath. But it didn't matter at the time. A picture of what Link's dick probably looked like flashed into her mind, it was quite slim , slender and untamed pubic hair-wise but being a fairy boy, Zelda supposed he'd have an excuse for it. She trailed her mind away from the thought of this tasty view but an image of Ganondorf popped into her head instead. He stood naked, his six pack on display with that ridiculous grin on his face again. Her eyes scrolled down to his below area to see a penis that was massive in every dimension possible, much different to how Link's was. Not to mention the fact that it was erect... The thought of touching these fine specimens floated by but she tried to block it out. Was she being serious? She hadn't even seen them topless for god sake and she was imagining what they could look like naked. In fact... to make things worse, she hated Ganon with all her heart! Why was she having sexual fantasies about him?

_Zelda closed her eyes for a few seconds and rubbed her temples before opening her eyes again._

Wherever she looked, whatever she saw, the images came back. She shook her head in disappointment at herself - a princess should not behave in such a manner! Yet with all this going on, her hand continued to feel her treasure. Even though she had touched it all the same plenty of times, the same sensational feeling was always brought back. The speed of her strides increased suddenly as she rubbed away as if her life depended on it. A high pitched moan escaped her lips before she could stop it, which made her face flush up but she continued her fine work. Her fingers caressed her breast as her other hand felt her vagina, which become very moist around the entrance. Every stride made it make a wet clicking sound, even though her body was making this noise, it still turned her on. Her heart was pounding and she relaxed her below area, fine semen squirting out at a high rate! The water around her genital area grew cloudy and she let out a giggle before wiping it onto her breasts with two fingers. Her toes twisted more hot water into the bath tub as she continued to pamper herself by rubbing body lotion all over it.

Her virgin body felt as soothed as it had ever been, not wanting to leave the pool of hot water. Getting out the bath had always been a chore and today it seemed like even more effort. But in the end, she pulled the plug out quickly and forced herself to get out of it, her body dripping with a mixture of water and her fluids. She didn't have any meetings tomorrow and she couldn't be bothered to wash her hair so she hoped no one would notice if she didn't wash it for just one evening. Nevertheless, she wrapped a pink towel, which had the triforce symbol embroided onto it, around her body and tied another around her hair. She wandered into her bedroom and flung herself onto the bed with one of her hands resting on vagina - she'd get dressed tomorrow: after all, princesses have to to have a bath twice a day!

* * *

**Thanks the reading! I'm aware this chapter is a bit short but I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	4. Ganondorf x Dark Link (Rape)

**I'm really sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy with school recently and I haven't been feeling my best. Thanks for the reviews last chapter and I didn't do a request again this time because I seriously didn't have any inspiration I'll hopefully do one of them next chapter though. I did Dark Link x Ganondorf because I'm kinda a fan of Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read it. :p**

**Enough with the excuses, onward to the story!**

* * *

Dark Link knelled in front of Ganondorf, looking down at the floor. He had failed his creator. His master. His life. When he had fought Link in the Water Temple, he hadn't expected him to outwit him as much as he did. The damage Link did to him felt like nothing like a mere scratch now even though it was a massive gash across his chest. Perhaps if he hadn't ran away in fear, he would've been able to take some serious damage onto his opponent. Maybe his punishment wouldn't be as bad as it could but he knew he couldn't turn back time. He thought he probably deserved death.

"I understand that the boy has more experience in most areas compared to you but your defeat would've costed us quite a lot," Ganon spat, "You're a useless piece of scum," He threw a ball of lightning at the wall in anger, causing it to crumble a bit, "A fucking piece of shit!" Dark Link peered up at his leader, trembling in fear.

"Please... I'd do anything to make it up to you," he whimpered as he stumbled his feet, "Anything you want... just spare me... just this once," Ganon glared into is red eyes. Perhaps he was right. Link did beat his Phantom Ganon and it would be a waste to leave the boy to rot.

"I accept your offer and I will spare you just this once," Ganon explained after he had calmed down, "Just come closer." Dark Link obeyed as if he were a dog and took three paces towards his owner, half expecting a whipping session, half expecting him to take back his words.

But instead Ganon's mouth pressed against his, his arm rested on his back and his head tilted at a angle. Their tongues tickled each other's, soaking them in unfamiliar saliva. _Marking every taste bud as if it were a test._ Dark Link wasn't sure what exactly was going on but he figured it would be best to play along with whatever it was.Their clothed bodies rubbed with Dark Link's penis bonering into Ganon's. Their hands carefully explored everywhere, yearning for the affection they desperately needed until Ganon couldn't resist to remove his clothes.

His black shirt was carelessly thrown onto the floor, his bare chest right in Dark Link's eyes. At first, Dark Link didn't really want to look at it but Ganon's body just seemed so perfect from the corner of his eye so he gave in and looked at the whole thing. His six pack almost glowed with a magical light and his V lines were so perfectly engraved onto his body, his red pubes had been carefully cut to make a triangular pattern. _The Triforce._ Every single muscle on his body was defined and toned as much as it seemed physically possible, perhaps beyond that. And Ganon's _big pride_ was also quite impressive in every dimension, especially in width.

Then, Dark Link's clothes were torn off from his body. His naked body was close enough to perfect in Ganon's eyes. A sleeve tattoo ran along his right arm with the three goddesses inked onto his left forearm. His body was completely hairless, not even one hair in sight and the open wound, where Link had slashed him, ran between his shoulders was deep yet thin. His dick didn't quite live up to Ganondorf's but considering his BMI, it was still pretty impressive and well tamed.

Eagerly, Dark Link was positioned into a doggy style pose. Ganon licked his index finger and traced it along the edge of Dark Link's tight arse hole to try losen it up a bit for his shift inside. Dark Link closed his eyes tightly. He was ready for his 'punishment'.

Ganon popped inside of him, almost forcing Dark Link to scream in pain. He thrusted in and out slowly as his partner adjusted to the size of his dick. Then he shoved himself so deep in that his testicles were basically bouncing up and down on Dark Link's smooth bottom. Like most orgasms, it really didn't take long until a white liquid was oozing out the crack. The inside of Dark Link's bottom felt moist and a bit achy around where it had been stretched whereas Ganondorf's body felt glorious all over.

Dark Link sighed in relief as Ganondorf exited him. The thought that he had just been butt raped by Ganondorf did kind of make him feel sick in the stomach after all, he hadn't thought he bent that way until their exercise. He was happy that it was already over. He'd go down to Castle Town and drink it all off to try forget about it. Happily, he stood up leave but Ganondorf pulled him back down.

"We haven't quite finished our little session," Ganon complained, "I have a little mess here that needs clearing up." Dark Link scratched his head before releasing that both of them were soaked in sperm around the genitals. He sighed and began to lick everything off of Ganondorf's below area until it was spotless. It surprised him that the flavour of cum tasted pretty good, better than any of the slop he had tasted all his life.

After everything had been eaten up, Ganon's dick had found Dark Link's mouth. It forced itself through his clenched lips and began to travel down his throat, almost drowning him. It had reached halfway down his throat before quickly pulling itself up. This almost made him puke up a mixture of spit and cum. The dick stirred everything around in his mouth like it was soup.

"Mhm, p-wease, stop," Dark Link panted through every chance he got to breathe, "I-I can't d-do this any more." But in response, Ganondorf laughed and shoved himself even deeper down his throat so that his pubes were brushing against his mouth. Dark Link managed to play along with it for the next ten minutes until Ganon finally left him; at this point he felt as if he had run a marathon.

Ganon's hands met Dark Link's dick. His hand easily grasped hold of it and he run up along it before sliding back down slowly, causing Dark Link's hips to wriggle around by themselves. No sounds escaping his lips. Suddenly, Ganon's hands sped up and made Dark Link's hips swerve even more. He could tell that Ganon was trying to make him moan. The speed rapidly increased until a moan was desperately trying to escape his lips.

In the end, he just let it come out. A low pitched, long moan stirred from his lips. Ganon licked his lips. What he had been waiting to hear all evening.

"Now can we p-wease stop," Dark Link begged, "I'm all achy and I'm really tired from that fight earlier " Ganon simply smirked. Perhaps Dark Link was tired but this was his punishment. It wasn't meant to be too enjoyable for him but if it wasn't for Ganon's shattered body, they would have continued all night long. He ran his finger along the edge of Dark Link's cut.

"Okay sweetie," He said sourly, "But don't think this will be our last time doing this."

* * *

**I'll try write and get the next chapter up quicker next time.**** This one was a bit short and probably not my best but yeah, at least you guys know I'm still alive. xD**


End file.
